Sibling Rivalry
by supastar45
Summary: Twin brothers fighting over one boy's attention? This should be intresting.
1. Chapter 1 Monday

A/N: I finally get to do this one and I am so happy! This is basically about Yami and Atemu both fighting for Yugi's attention. This story is going to be seven chapters long. BTW "" means thought

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did would I be on this site?

**SIBLING RIVALRY**

Yugi groaned and woke up at the annoying obnoxious sound of his alarm clock going off like every Monday. He turned it off muttering 'Five more minutes.' Like every Monday. That was when his grandfather came into his bedroom and threw the bucket of freezing cold water on him just like he did (can anyone guess it?) every Monday. Yugi was up quickly after the ice water hit him, no longer tired suddenly. He grabbed his clothes and headed off to the bathroom so he could take a hot shower.

When he got downstairs he made himself a bowl of cereal and started eating while his grandfather sat there drinking coffee and reading the morning newspaper. Yugi looked at the clock. "He will start complaining about gas prices in 5…4…3…2…1"

'Damn it. Gas prices went up again! We might as well sell the car because at this rate soon we won't be able to afford to buy gas!' Yugi listened to his grandfather complain, amused, until it was time to leave for the bus stop.

'Goodbye grandpa, I am off to the bus stop.' Yugi's grandfather said goodbye to his grandson and continued muttering about the gas prices to himself.

Xxx

While all that was happening at Yugi's house, at the bus stop the twin brothers Yami and Atemu were arguing over the same subject as every morning. Atemu glared at his brother and look alike. They had many things in common. Their spiky tri colored hair, their crimson red eyes, and their love for a boy with their hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. The only thing that told them apart was that Atemu had a permanent tan while Yami had the same pale skin that wouldn't tan like Yugi. Yami insisted on gloating that he shared something with Yugi that Atemu didn't and it drove his brother mad.

People stared as Yami yelled at Atemu. 'Look he's sitting with me on the bus today and that's final!' Atemu looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't because Yugi suddenly reached the bus stop. Atemu wasted no time trying to look like a gentle man while his brother looked like a screaming lunatic, which at the time he was. 'Oh hi Yugi, how are you this morning?'

Yugi started talking to Atemu while Atemu made sure the whole time that Yami couldn't come into the conversation. The conversation between the two continued until the bus came about ten minutes later. Yugi and Atemu rushed onto it. Yami sat in an empty seat and Atemu sat in the empty seat across the aisle. Just then Yugi got onto the bus and looked around for a vacant seat.

Everyone on the bus held their breath wondering which boy Yami would sit by. Even the bus driver knew about the love both Yami and Atemu shared for the boy. He walked down the aisle and walked past them both and sat next to a blonde kid with blue eyes named Joey Wheeler. Everyone tried so hard not to laugh at the faces of the brothers as he watched past both of them.

Yami said the first thing he was able to that day to Yugi. 'Yugi, why don't you sit by me instead?' Atemu was quick to offer Yugi sit with him instead as well. Yugi just looked at the two boys like they were crazy, confused. 'Why would I do that? After all, I heard you two arguing at the bus stop about some boy you both wanted sitting next to you today. I wonder which of you he will pick!'

That did it. Everyone started to laugh at the faces of the brothers. They sat there pale faced their mouths opening and closing repeatedly staring at Yugi. Yugi just continued on with his conversation with Joey while Joey tried hard not to burst out laughing at the brothers. Everyone on the bus was having the same thought. "If only they knew!" Everyone thought about what they all knew but the brother didn't.

The whole bus ride, Yami and Yugi tried to give Yugi subtle hints to sit with them but with no results. When Yugi got off the bus, no one moved out of their seats when he stopped at the brothers. 'It looks like your friend didn't show up. So sad because if I had known he wouldn't come I would have sat with one of you. I wonder which one of you I would have picked if I had known.' With that, Yugi got off of the bus leaving the wide eyed brothers to stare at the spot he used to be, frozen.

Xxx

It was lunch time and Yami and Atemu were scarfing down food like there was no tomorrow. Last year the school passed a new lunch room rule because all of the students wouldn't eat because they were spending all their time talking to each other. Now you had to finish your food before you were allowed to talk to anyone and if you talked with food on your plate and a teacher caught you, you were expelled. Neither brothers cared about being expelled but they didn't want to spend time away from the boy they loved if they had the choice. Atemu and Yami were scarfing down their food so they could get a chance to talk to Yugi before the other did.

Yugi got up and gave his food away to Joey, the boy he had sat by on the bus. They looked at him confused since they couldn't talk but they could. 'I have to go to the library to return this book.' Both boys looked like they were about to give Joey their trays too until Yugi continued. 'I would ask one of you to come with me, but since you scarfed down your food like that, you could get sick. If you hadn't done that I could ask you to come with me, but I don't want either if you to get sick.'

Then he walked over to a boy with a friendly smile brown eyes and white hair. 'Ryou could you come to the library with me to turn in this book?' Yugi and Yami stared open mouthed as Ryou and Yugi left for the library while the cafeteria tried not to laugh at the brothers' second failed attempt that day.

Xxx

It was the last class of the day and it was also one of the ones Yugi had with both Yami and Atemu. It was math, a subject Yugi hated with a passion. He didn't understand it at all, and the twins knew that. The whole class they answered every question to impress Yugi with their knowledge of the difficult subject.

Just then the teacher announced a week long partner project that would take up the entire class for the next week. Before they could think both of the boys asked Yugi at the same time if he would like to be their partner.

'Ahem!' The teacher said from her spot at the front of the class. 'I already chose the partners for this assignment.' With that she got the roster and began reading off the list. 'Jessica and Mathew, Atemu and Yami, Brett and Brianne, Trina and David, Yugi and Marik…' When she finished she looked at the boys.

'I was going to have one of you partnered with Yugi since you could help him with the subject. However since you felt you should interrupt my class, you two can work with each other instead.'

The class held back laughter for the third time today. Yugi came over to the two brothers. 'Thank you for offering to help me. I wonder which one of you I would have been with. Well I have to go get started. Bye!'

With that the little boy ran off to the blonde, tan Egyptian name Marik. The two looked at each other glumly while the teacher explained what the project. They only half listened because both of their thoughts kept going to the little boy they loved sitting with Marik.

The worst part was that if either Yami of Atemu had been listening, they would have heard the teacher say, 'Now if you are with someone you feel you cannot work with, you may request a new partner.' When both boys were completely paying attention again, they noticed how a lot of people had different partners.

'Wait' Atemu said out loud confused 'why is everyone with different partners?' Everyone howled with laughter while the teacher explained what she had said and what had happened as a result. They both face palmed and got to work on the torturous math project that they had no choice now but to do together.

A/N: XD I'm evil aren't I? If you have any ideas of what you want to happen to Yami, Atemu or Yugi, tell me. **RATE AND REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PAGE!**

.


	2. Chapter 2 Tuesday

A/N: I finished my story Jefferson so I'm thinking about a sequel. I have a poll up on my page. **Vote on the poll about ne making a sequel to Jefferson. I have not abandoned sleepover at Yugi's but I need more votes first before I do the next chapter. **For the time being I'll mainly be working on this story and what's your number? **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO INSPIRATION'S WONDERER FOR YOUR GREAT IDEA FOR THE CHAPTER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Red Sox, or the Yankees. If I did would I be on this site?

Chapter 2

Yugi heard the obnoxious ringing of the alarm clock and grabbed for the plug in the wall by his bed like he did every Tuesday. When the cursed device was silent he tried to go back to sleep like every Tuesday. Only to have an air horn blown in his ear by his grandfather like every Tuesday. Yugi got up and went to go take his shower while his ears were ringing from the loud horn.

When he got downstairs, Yugi made himself some oatmeal like every Tuesday and sat down with his grandfather who was reading the paper and sipping coffee. Yugi looked up at the clock on the wall beside him. "He will start complaining about the sports section in the newspaper in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

'Damn it. Red Sox loose to the Yankees ten to none. Why can't the team I root for win on game before I die? I bet if I had rooted for the Yankees, then the Red Sox would have won!' Yugi continued listening to his grandfather complain about various sports and players until it was time to go. They exchanged farewells and Yugi headed out the door to the bus stop while his grandfather started muttering about Football and Hockey games that had also not gone the way he wanted them to.

Xxx

Atemu and Yami were at the bus stop as usual, but now they had a new "friend" there as well. He had black hair in a ponytail, green eyes and a tattoo underneath his left eye. He said his name was Duke Devlin (Otigi).

Twenty minutes later Yugi appeared and Duke's eyes widened. He had never in his life seen such a beautiful boy! Yami and Atemu watched as Duke greeted Yugi. He took Yugi's hand and kissed it. 'Hello please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Duke Devlin and it is such a rare pleasure to meet such a beautiful angel.' Yugi blushed while Atemu and Yami stared at Duke, furious.

Yugi giggled. 'It's nice to meet you Duke. My name is Yugi Mouto. These are Yami and Atemu my best friends.' Duke's eye raised and he looked at the two and gave them a smirk that Yugi didn't notice. 'Best friends, not boyfriends? As in you are available?' Duke asked sounding very hopeful

Yugi looked at him confused. 'Yes why do you ask?' Yami and Atemu would have strangled him right there if it hadn't been for the bus pulling up at that moment. Yugi sat with Duke to Yami and Atemu's horror and they talked the whole way to school. Well, Yugi was talking while Duke was flirting.

Atemu watched the scene along with the rest of the bus. 'The good part is the only person who doesn't notice Duke is flirting is Yugi himself.' Yami glanced at Yugi sadly. 'Yeah but that can only last so long. Of course, if Duke gets too friendly, we could send him to the shadow realm.'

Atemu looked at duke and couldn't believe his eyes. 'He's getting way too friendly right now!' Both watched furious as Duke put his hand into the back pocket of Yugi's jeans and started feeling around.

Both boys couldn't take the sight anymore and they both yelled 'Ok that's enough!' Everyone on the bus stared at him including Yugi and Duke. Both brothers had the eye on their heads and looked like they were about to send Duke to the shadow realm when Yugi spoke. 'What are you two doing, and why are you both yelling?'

They both stared at Yugi so surprised they couldn't even form a complete thought. 'His hand!' Atemu said. 'Your pocket!' Yami followed. Suddenly Duke started to feel around some more and brought something out. 'Ahhh there it is! Here's your phone Yugi.' They stared at Duke surprised. Atemu could barely speak the one word. 'P -Ph -Phone?' Yugi looked at the two boys looking at them as if they were crazy and nodded slowly as if they were slow kids who couldn't understand.

'Yeah, I couldn't reach it so I asked Duke to get it for me. What did you think he was trying to find down there?' Yugi sounded honestly curious and the twins blushed. The boys looked at Yugi while the whole bus looked at Yami and Atemu wondering how they would escape this one.

It was Atemu who answered Yugi's embarrassing question. 'Ohhh! We thought you told us you lost your phone! We are so sorry about that misunderstanding Duke!' Yugi still stared at them though. 'Then why did you yell and summon your shadow powers and almost blast Duke with them?' Once again everyone stared at the brothers and even the bus driver was listening in now.

This time Yami answered Yugi's question instead of Atemu. It was for something we found on the internet yesterday. Atemu did you record all of this, the website said write your findings immediately!' The two wrote down what had happened and everyone just stared at them like they were psychos. Yugi went back to the conversation with Duke and the rest of the bus started talking about the twin's answers to the questions. Ten minutes later, the bus pulled up at the school.

Xxx

When the three boys got to class, they saw Duke wasn't in there, but a different new boy. This one had green hair and dark violet eyes. When he saw Yugi, it was like Duke all over again for the boys.

He walked over to them and completely ignored Tami and Atemu. 'Hello beautiful, my name is Noah. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.' Yugi giggled and walked off with Noah while Yami and Atemu stared. 'Twice.' Atemu said in shock and disbelief. 'I've had my man stolen from me twice today…' Yami looked at him curiously. 'What do you mean your man? He was going to be mines, and he still is. I'll make sure of that.'

Before Atemu could comment, the bell rang and the teacher came in. The two sat near the back and started whispering.

Atemu: He likes me, get over it bro!

Yami: Really because he's not over here with you!

Atemu: He's not with you either!

Yami: Not yet but he soon will be!

Atemu: Well if I banish you to the shadow realm then we don't have to wonder who gets him right.

Yami: Great idea so later today I'll send you to the shadow real

Atemu: Like hell you will!

Yami: I can send you right now!

'Ahem'

Yami and Atemu: WHAT!

Both boys turned to the front of the room, with the eyes on their foreheads. Only to pale when they discovered that the person they had just yelled at a moment ago was the teacher. They both knew the next words out of her mouth so neither was surprised to hear her say 'Detention for both of you this afternoon.

Xxx

When Yami and Atemu were let out of detention, they saw Yugi waiting for them outside the room. 'Yugi we-'but Yugi held up a hand to silence them both. 'You two really need to tell this boy you like him. He's really messing you guys up. Who is it anyways?' The boys started stuttering and blushing but Yugi just waited for an answer. Finally Yami came up with an answer 'Oh… ummmm… he doesn't go here! You… uhhh… have probably never met him before!'

Yugi accepted the answer and started to walk off but then he turned around. 'Ya know, Duke and Noah are really nice friends, you two should talk to them.' Atemu just stared at Yugi. 'Yugi… You do realize they were flirting with you right?'

Yugi looked at him like he had finally lost it. 'You guys do realize that Duke is my cousin, right? When he kissed my hand he was practicing for a play at his school. He came here to pick up a costume.' Both boys looked at him and then face palmed.

Then Yami thought of something. 'What about Noah was he another cousin?' Yugi laughed at the thought. 'Of course not where did you two get that from! He's a friend I haven't seen in a while! He kissed my hand because we would always have this joke about us dating. Whenever someone asked me or him out but we didn't like that person and didn't want to hurt them, we said we were in a relationship with each other!'

Yugi started laughing harder and when he looked up he gave the twins an amused look. 'Haha! Them flirting with me! You two really crack me up!' Yugi left two bewildered twins standing there thinking about the new information. Their eyes twitching and they finally left the school ten minutes later.

A/N: Once again I want to thank Inspiration's wonderer for this great Idea about someone flirting with Yugi. Please rate and review. Tell me if you like, tell me if you hate just don't say it's bad in too mean a way. I wouldn't go to your page and say something like your story is shit so don't do it to mine!


	3. Chapter 3 Wendsday

I'm updating both this story and what's your number today. **This chapter is dedicated to EgyptsBlackRose for the awsome idea at the party**. Where would I and these stories be if it weren't for the fans who put up with this crap and take the time to give ideas that make it WAY better? It definently wouldn't be as good! Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If did would I be on this site?

Chapter 3

Yugi woke up on Wendsday morning to the obnoxious sound of his alarm clock ringing like every wendsday. He put one of his pillows on top of it like every Wendsday. Only to have his grandfather come in banging the drums, only the drum was his head like every Wendsday. Yugi got up and went over to the bathroom with his clothes, with a headache, like every Wendsday.

When Yugi went downstairs for his breakfast, he saw his grandfather reading the daily newspaper and sipping on hot tea. Yugi toasted a couple of waffles and sat down at the table with his plate of food and his grandfather to eat his morning breakfast. He looked up at the clock while eating his pancakes. "He will start complaining about the economy in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

'Damn this economy! Are they ever going to do smething to improve it any time soon? Yugi, this is why I always tell you that you have to do good in school because these idiots are making sure you have even less of a chance to a good life!' Yugi listened to his grandfather's complaints until it was time to leave for the bus stop. Yugi said goodbye to his grandfather who said goodbye back before continuing to complain about the economy behind him while Yugi headed off to school.

xxx

Yami and Atemu where huddled together and talking when Yugi got to the bus stop that day. 'Hey guys what are you talking sbout?' Yami and Atemu turned to Yugi giving the boy a smile. 'Good morning Yugi! Me and Yami were planning a pool party this afternoon. Do you want to come?'

Yugi nodded enthusiastically, excited about the party. Then Yugi realized someone coming down the street towards them and yelled towards him. 'Hey Duke, what are you doing here today?'

Yami and Atemu both paled and turned around looking at the cousin of Yugi who had caused them embarasement yesterday. He walked over to the small group and smiled as if nothing had ever happened between him and the twins yesterday. 'Hey Yami, Atemu, and Yugi! I wanted to surprise you! The play is at your school too today, isn't that great news? You get to see me again for another day!'

Yami and Atemu looked like statues, but Yugi and Duke didn't notice in their excitement. 'Oh my gosh Duke, that's awesome news! Hey I've got a great idea! Yami and Atemu are having a pool party this afternoon after school! Do you want to come, he can come right Yami and Atemu?'

The last question was to Yami and Atemu this time and they were both paler than Ryou by now. They just nodded not trusting themselves with words. They were still frozen when the bus stopped at the bus stop. Everyone laughed as Yami and Atemu got on the bus looking and acting like zombies.

The twins watched as everyone pinted at them and giggled. At first they thought it was their look, but then when they stopped looking like zombies, they still laughed. Suddenly a tanned blonde, tanned, egyptian was sitting next to them. Atemu was the first to react. 'What do you want Marik?' Marik laughed at them and finnaly calmed down enough to ansewr.

'The play this afternoon, do you know who's it it?' Yami looked at him as if he were an insane lunatic, which he was. 'That Duke guy right?' He laughed again and it was getting on the two brothers' nerves. 'Do you know who else is in it?' They both shook their heads no and Marik left them both still laughing and holding his stoumach because he was laughing so hard.

xxx

For the rest of of the day, Yami and Atemu spent their time thinking about the pool party. Later on in the day, everyone was called to the auditorium for a play. The play was Romeo and Juliet and it would have been very good. That is if people would stop looking at Yami and Atemu. They couldn't figure out why until they saw the female lead. The two boys' eyes popped out of their heads as they saw that Yugi was on stage in a dress playing Juliet!

Then Yam thought about something. 'And everyone knew it but us...' Atemu just nodded speachless. Then he rememberd something. 'Wait, doesn't Duke play Romeo? And don't Romeo and Juliet kiss...' They both looked at each other panicked. Then they noticed one more thing. Atemu realized it first. 'Oh god... This is the short version! They're going to kiss at the end of the play which ends in two minuts!' Both stared at the stage scared as the play continued.

Just then Yugi appeared on a balcony as "Romeo" rode in on a horse. The two watched the scene unfold and then Duke climbed the ladder and leaned in and just as they were about to kiss, Yami and Atemu fainted. If they hadn't they would have seen that Duke and Yugi didn't even really kiss. Their lips were no where near each other's. Of course, Yami and Atemu would never know that information since they were unconscious at the time.

xxx

It was after school and Yami and Atemu were waiting for the people to arrive for the pool party. In twenty minutes everyone had arrived and the party was in full swing. There were jocks watching football and girls gossiping in corners. People were eating food and of coures, people were in the pool. Yami had on a pair of blood red swim trunks and Atemu had on a black pair. They decided to join Yugi who was in the pool playing volleyball with Duke.

The four were talking and having a good time and Yami and Atemu were both about to tell Yugi how they felt. Just then the song changed and Yugi squealed in delight as he went to go dance. Yami and Atemu saw this as their chance and they tried to get to the dance floor to ask Yugi to dance with them. To bad they couldn't get out of the pool to go ask him.

Yami and Atemu's trunks were too big, and the jocks were playing pranks on people. So it wasn't hard for them to steal the twins' shorts and run out of the pool before the two even noticed what had happened. they both went to cover thier crotches as they saw they were naked. They watched Yugi dance with (of all the people!) Duke and the "kiss" replayed in both boy's minds again and again.

Then something even worse happened: They started fantasizing about that kiss with them in Duke's place. That was a form of torture because both of them were thinking the thought "If only I was able to ask Yugi to dance, then maybe that wouldn't just be a fantasy..." For the rest of the party they stayed in the pool and wathed Yugi and Duke dance as the song changed to a slow song and they held each other close and danced while the boys watched, wishing it was thwm that could be on the dance floor with Yugi now.

Atemu started to swim away to the deepest part of the pool. 'Where are you going Atemu?' Atemu turned around to his brother and casualy said. 'Well, now that the love of my life has been stolen, I'm going to go drown myself in the deep end. Would you like to join me?' So the two brothers went to the deep end. Lucky for the two of them, their bodies floated to the top of the water instad of sinking to the bottom when they were unconscious.

A/N: XD I am evil! I have had someone ask me when Yami and Atemu would tell Yugi about their feelings and I will tell you that it's in the last chapter. Also someone asked me about the bus was talking about when they said "If only they knew" (chapter 1). That will also be in the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I don't care if I have one or one hundred. Knowing that I made someone happy with this story is enough to make me happy. I might post another chapter later today. Till then, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4 Thursday

A/N: I want to say thank you again to all of my readers, commenters, alerters, and likers! You have no idea how much you guys mean to me. I have updated what's your number and that story is almost done T _T. This story has another five chapters to go. Thank you all again!

Chapter 4 (we are on Thursday now!)

Yugi's alarm clock rung that day to tell him to wake up like it did every other Thursday. Yugi stabbed it with the knife Yugi's grandfather insisted Yugi keep under his pillow for emergencies like every Thursday. Yugi's grandfather put headphones on Yugi and turned the volume all the way like every Thursday and pushed play on the song. Yugi jumped up and screamed when he heard the music like every Thursday. Yugi went to take his shower, the lyrics to the music still pounding in his head just like every Thursday.

When Yugi walked down the stairs for breakfast, he saw his grandfather drinking a tall glass of lemonade with three ice cubes in the glass and reading the daily news. Yugi grabbed four French toast sticks from the freezer and microwaved them. When he pulled them out he sat with his grandfather at the table and ate. While he was eating, Yugi looked up at the clock. "He will start complaining about the comics in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

'Why the hell do they keep putting these horrible and corny jokes in the paper? Is this really the best those lazy idiots could come up with? Back in my day these things used to be funny and now they are just plain crappy!' Yugi continued listening to his grandfather until it was time to leave for the bus stop. Yugi said goodbye to his grandfather and his grandfather said goodbye back before going back to complaining about the comics.

Xxx

Yami and Atemu were at the bus stop already sulking. They hadn't been able to talk to Yugi during their pool party because they had to stay in the pool until everyone left. Not only that, but while they were in the pool they- 'AHG! What happened to you guys? Yugi looked in horror at the two boys. You look like you are in your hundreds!' Yami and Atemu had to really be surprised how wrinkled that made the two brothers.

When Atemu answered his voice sounded a little older too. 'We had to stay in the pool for five hours until everyone left because some jocks stole our swim suits.' Yugi looked at the two of them with a confused look in his face. 'Well then why didn't you just open a portal through the shadow realm and transport yourselves to your room? Or just ask someone to go to your room and get a pair of pants for you?'

Both twins face palmed at the thought of how they could have talked to Yugi. 'It's okay guys. I'm sorry you couldn't enjoy your party! It's really sad actually; I was going to ask one of you to dance too!' Both boys cried as the bus pulled up and Yugi pulled up. People laughed at the fact that they looked like shriveled up old men. 'Atemu, why do we have such bad luck when it comes to Yugi?' Atemu just shook his head at his brother's statement when no answer came to his mind.

Xxx

In the first class, the teacher came into the room saying that he had a big announcement to make. 'Tomorrow, we are going to have a field trip to the aquarium, the big one too not the small one down the street. When we get there we are going to have you in pairs that you pick and let you go exploring around the museum. Now I am going to give you a permission slip. This permission slip needs your, your parent's, and whomever you want as a partner's signatures on it.'

Both brothers thought this was their chance to get Yugi alone to them self and tell him how they felt. Both brothers looked at each other and realized that they were each other's greatest enemy once again. They narrowed their eyes at each other and both sent a silent message: "Yugi is mine!" The lesson continued but neither boy was listening to the teacher's words anymore.

The whole day, the boys tried to ask Yugi about pairing up with them for the field trip, but sadly they could never get the chance. Yugi just happened to be extra busy that day. Plus it was Thursday so Yugi was a media assistant. The library had received a big delivery of new books so Yugi was stocking up the books and putting away the extra. He didn't have time to talk to the twins.

Xxx

It was lunch time and the two boys had finally finished their lunches so they could both talk to Yugi. The only problem was that they had to wait for Yugi to finish his lunch so that he could reply to their offer. This was a bad day for the cafeteria to serve bean and meat stew. Yugi not only hated it, he detested the disgusting food and he would always eat it slowly in small amounts.

Yugi finally finished his food and the boys automatically tried to ask Yugi about the field trip. They would have but the bell suddenly rung and they both knew Yugi had to go back to the library. They both stared with slumped shoulders while the boy they were in love with walked off.

Xxx

During the next class Yami and Atemu were working on their math project. At least, that is what the teacher thought they were doing. They were really talking about Yugi. 'Ok, we can't both ask him, so how are we going to decide this Atemu?' Atemu rolled his eyes at his brother. 'That's easy Yami! I ask Yugi and you BACK OFF!' Yami glared at his brother. 'Or I could send you to the shadow realm and ask Yugi!'

Both boys stood up glaring at each other, eyes on their foreheads, snarling at each other. 'HE'S GOING WITH ME ON THE FIELD TRIP!' 'NO HE'S GOING WITH ME ON THE FIELD TRIP SO SHUT UP!' The teacher glared at the boys. 'Didn't you learn last time? Well then I guess that is two more detention for you two this afternoon!'

Both boys started trying to protest but the teacher was not going to hear it today. 'If you both don't sit you buts in your chairs right this second, I swear I am going to have you both expelled! Then he can't go with either of you on the field trip!' Both boys quickly sat back down and twiddled their thumbs. Everyone started laughing at the two boys who just got in trouble for yelling again.

Xxx

After class, both of the boys ran up to Yugi to talk to him. 'Hey Yami and Atemu you should really stop yelling in class before you get worse than a detention! So who did you guys both want to go on the field trip with? I'm going with Ishizu!' Both boys stared open mouthed at the boy with their bugging out eyes. They could not believe their ears. Yugi just stared at Yami and Atemu confused at their reaction. 'Hello guys, who are you going with on the field trip? Are you two ok, are you sick or something?'

Both boys slowly said they weren't sick. Yugi shrugged his shoulders and walked off still looking at the boys like they were crazy. Yami and Atemu slowly walked to their next class. When they walked back up to him in the next class they were finally able to speak. 'When did you ask Ishizu?'

'She asked me on my way to the library if I wanted to go with her.' Both boys breathed a sigh of relief that Ishizu had asked Yugi instead of Yugi asking Ishizu. 'So who are you two going with? You both must really like him for him since you're arguing over him. So who is the lucky guy you wanted to ask?'

Both boys swallowed hard. They both took a deep breath to calm themselves down. In front of everyone in the class who was now staring… The bell rang, the class started, and Yugi walked off to his desk as the teacher came into the room.

Both boys sulked off to their desks, sad that they had missed their chance. Everyone else in the class started to chuckle while thinking about the irony of the situation.

A/N: I can't wait until the last chapter so I can write the punch line! In a way, these chapters have been a joke that's leading up to the punch line! Can you guess what it is? **Now onto a much more serious topic. ****I'm sure a lot of you have heard about fan fiction taking down stories with sex, yaio, yuri, stories based on songs, and stories with violence.**** That is almost all the stories and almost all of you will have at least one of your stories taken down. They tell us to write what we want and now they are trying to make it so we can't do that. There are a lot of stories on here that I like and most of them contain at least one of the above items. Do you have a story like mine that will be taken down? Go to ****DarkHeartInTheSky's ****profile to sign the petition****. If your computer is being a bitch like mine and freezes up when you go to sign the petition, then participate in the black out day. On June 23****rd**** do not come onto the site! In two days, we are all keeping off this site! Join us if you want to keep up your stories, your favorite stories! Please join!**


	5. Chapter 5 Friday

A/N: I haven't updated this story as fast as I normally do because I've been working on my new story, Destiny chose you (yes I know horrible title XD). I promise to also have what's your number updated sometime today as well. This is Friday which means including this chapter there are only four chapters left. I wish the story could be longer but I don't want to overdo it and all good things must come to an end

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the Grinch who stole Christmas. If I did, would I be on this site?

Chapter 5 (Friday)

Yugi's alarm clock rang loudly to announce that it was a new day, like every Friday. Yugi turned it off and stretched to wake himself up a bit more, like every Friday. He said good morning when his grandfather appeared in the doorway to make sure Yugi was awake like every Friday. Yugi got up and took his clothes with him to the bathroom for his shower like he did every Friday.

When Yugi went downstairs for breakfast, he saw his grandfather reading the daily newspaper and sipping a tall glass of orange juice like every Friday. Yugi said a good morning to his grandfather and he smiled and said good morning back. Yugi popped a breakfast sandwich into the microwave like every Friday. When it was done he sat down at the table with his breakfast. While eating his breakfast, Yugi looked up at the clock. "He will complement the science section in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

'Well would ya look at that! They're getting closer to curing cancer! I can already see the number of people in the obituary dropping! Let me tell you Yugi, they're going to have cancer beat soon, I know it!' Yugi listened to his grandfather praise and congratulate the doctors until it was time to leave for the bus stop. Yugi said his goodbyes to his grandfather who said goodbye in return. Yugi left with the sound of his grandfather's happy congratulatory voice behind him.

Xxx

Yami and Atemu were at the bus stop, sulking about the fact that in the end, neither of them had Yugi for a partner for the field trip today. Atemu was mad, at the math teacher, at Ishizu; at the world no scratch that. The universe because they all must have it out for him! 'Why did we come again anyways?'

Yami huffed still annoyed by the previous day's events just like his twin brother. He couldn't believe this; I mean after all, how hard should it be to tell one Yugi you love him? It was really amazing how much bad luck the two brothers had when it came to the short teen. 'We were going to go to the museum in the vain hope that our luck would change and one of us would run into Yugi without his partner. We really have become that desperate.' Atemu thought over the crazy plan.

Atemu nodded at his brother, agreeing that they really had become desperate to tell Yugi how they felt about him and get a reply. They didn't even really care if the answer was no now, they just wanted an ANSEWR! Suddenly, the boy in question walked up to them and waved. The twins waved back and gave the best smile they could, which probably turned out to be a grimace.

'Hey guys how are you? I hope you guys got partners for the field trip. Oh, you guys have some breakfast in the corner of your mouths!' Yugi moved towards them and removed the breakfast from the brothers' mouths. The two brothers were still as statues. For one thing, Yugi's fingers on their lips felt so good. As if that weren't enough, Yugi was so close to them when he did it they could feel his breath on their skin, their necks more specifically due to the height difference. It took all the brothers' strength and willpower not to moan at Yugi's touch and breath.

He stepped back as the bus came and he walked on as if nothing had happened. Atemu gave a feral smile to his brother. 'We should have breakfast on our mouths more often!' Yami rolled his eyes at his brother's mind. 'Do you have any idea what we would probably do to him if that happened every day Atemu?' Atemu's feral grin grew three sizes that day and he looked towards his brother. 'I have a few ideas.' Yami chuckled and a few ideas of his own came up as the two boys got on the bus thinking about the things they could do to Yugi that involving their hands and mouths.

Xxx

The boys had to admit, the museum was cool and even they were impressed by it. But they weren't there to learn, they were there to find the boy they loved and tell him how they felt. They walked around every exhibit, trying to find their beloved but with no success. They finally found him when they came to an Ancient Egyptian exhibit, but he was with Ishizu. So what did the two boys do?

They stalked the two like the insane, psychotic, in love boys they were. They were hoping that Ishizu would leave, giving the two boys a chance to get Yugi alone. Finally the two boys had a stroke of good luck. Ishizu left and Yami and Atemu walked over to Yugi casually. Atemu looked at Yugi as if he was surprised to see him. 'Oh, hey Yugi how's it going! What are the chances of meeting you here?'

Yugi smiled up at the two boys. 'Pretty good chances when you are following me. You guys are really bad stalkers you know that?' Atemu stared at Yugi shocked but Yami tried to deny the accusation. 'What are you talking about? This was a chance meeting! What makes you think we were stalking you?' Yugi smirked up at Yami. 'Well, you did you yell at Atemu to "shut the hell up before they hear you or you would send him to the shadow realm". And you also threatened to take the next knife you saw on display and run him through with it.' Atemu glared at Yami, who smiled sheepishly.

'So what did you two want to talk about that was so important that you had to stalk me across the whole museum?' Atemu and Yami were about to say the three words that would tell their crush how they felt. They were so happy that they had found Yugi and gotten him alone! It was such good luck, which should have been their warning. They should have known their luck would turn sour.

A teacher suddenly ran down the hall to get them to the buses, saying something about one of the exhibits being set on fire. They could not believe their luck was that bad that it could cause a museum to burn; but then they looked back on past events and realized, yes it could be that bad. It was really amazing when you think about how they were just two walking horror magnets.

Everyone was ushered back to the bus, where Yugi got a seat that was nowhere near either of the twins. Isn't it just amazing how Atemu gets a seat in the very front of the bus, Yami was in the very back of the bus and Yugi was in the exact middle? The twins sulked as they thought about how they had their old luck back.

Xxx

When Yugi and Yami were back in the school, they had a different idea about how to tell Yugi how they felt. The twin boys asked Yugi have a picnic with them. The boy's amethyst eyes lit up at the thought of a picnic, he loved picnics! The boys made plans for tomorrow, planning every detail so nothing could interrupt the three.

A/N: Will it work? Will Yami and Atemu be able to say I love you to Yugi? I think we all know the answer to the question is no so how am I going to torture the love birds next? Read the next chapter to find out! Till then, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6 Saturday

A/N: Ok, first of all I must say that this idea of a picnic was given to me a few days ago by **Goku and Chichi luverr **and I told her that I would put her idea on the Saturday. Just want to let you know Goku that I haven't forgot about you and thank you again for the idea. II just wanted to make sure they had the whole day for the picnic with the way I plan to write it. Thank you again and thank you to all of my awesome readers.

Chapter 6 (Saturday)

That morning Yugi woke up to the sunlight from the blinds being opened in his room, like every Saturday. He put his pillow over his head to shield himself from the sun and asked his grandfather (who do you think opened the blinds in his room?) for five more minutes, like every Saturday. That when Yugi's grandfather took the pillow from Yugi's head and hit Yugi over the head repeatedly yelling for him to 'STOP BEING LAZY AND WAKE THE HELL UP!' like every Saturday. Yugi got up with the most messed up hair ever like every Saturday and walked off to the bathroom with his clothes and a brush like every Saturday.

When Yugi came downstairs for breakfast, he saw his grandfather reading the daily newspaper and drinking a tall glass of water like every Saturday. Yugi grabbed some grapes for breakfast like he did every Saturday and sat down at the table with his grandfather. While Yugi was eating his breakfast, he looked up at the clock on the wall. "He will start complaining about the stock market in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

'Damn it! YHOO ( ) went down forty three percent! Oh great, MSFT (Microsoft) went down another twenty percent today! Are they trying to lose money? I thought the whole point was to make money! I guess I was wrong!' Yugi listened to his grandfather complain about the rest of the stocks until it was time to leave for the park. He said goodbye to his grandfather who said goodbye back to his grandson as he left.

Xxx

That Saturday Yami and Atemu were trying to do two things at the same time. They were trying to get ready for the picnic, and they were trying to stop the other from getting ready for the picnic. Just then Atemu walked out with a pair of white sunglasses on his head. When Yami saw them, he gave a low growl. Then he smirked at his brother causing Atemu to be confused. These were his brother's favorite sunglasses after all.

'Atemu, if you don't get my sunglasses off of your head in the next ten seconds, I will show Yugi every embarrassing baby photo of you in this house.' Atemu narrowed his eyes at his brother and spoke in a whisper. 'You wouldn't dare!' Yami reached in his back pocket and pulled out ten baby pictures of Atemu. 'Try me Atemu.' Atemu glared at him but put the sunglasses back where they were before he took them.

Soon Yami put on Atemu's favorite red T-shirt. 'Yami, take off my shirt, or I will tell Yugi about all the embarrassing stories about you as a child.' Now it was Yami's turn to glare at is brother with narrowed eyes. 'You wouldn't dare!' Atemu had a thoughtful expression on his face but a smirk was on his lips.

'Should I tell him about the time you almost drowned in the bathtub on the first time you washed yourself first? Or about the time you tried to drink the toilet water because you thought it would give you super powers? No! I should definitely tell him about the time that you dressed up as wonder woman for Halloween!' Yami's face turned even paler than normal and he took off the shirt and glared at his brother.

The two brothers went downstairs for breakfast and looked to the clock on the oven. Atemu raised an eyebrow at the time 'Mom the time on the clock is wrong. It's twelve o'clock not one o'clock.' Their mother turned around and face palmed at her son's statement. 'You two do this every Daylight Saving's! I told you to set your clocks forward an hour! It's not twelve o'clock; IT'S ONE O'CLOCK YOU IDIOTS! NEXT TIME LISTEN WHEN I TELL YOU ABOUT DATLIGHT SAVINGS FOR ONCE!'

Both boys paled and stayed still. For about two seconds. Atemu screamed 'ONE O'CLOCK? WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!' The two brothers ran around to get ready for their picnic. They shoved food down their throats and yelled 'done!' Their mom face palmed again and pointed to their shirts.

The boys looked down and saw that a lot of their breakfast had spilled onto their clothes. They both ran upstairs to change their shirts, both panicking because they were already late. When they were done they went to grab the car keys in the pantry but their mother stopped them before they had the chance. 'Where do you two think you are going? You were supposed to clean this kitchen three days ago! CLEAN IT OR I WILL CHAIN YOU BOTH TO THE HOUSE NOW CLEAN!'

Both boys who were now scared out of their minds began to clean the kitchen until it was shining and looked like new. They went to grab the keys and once again their mom stopped them. 'NO YOU DON'T! THE CAR IS BROKEN BECAUSE OF YOU TWO! IF YOU WANT TO DRIVE IT THEN YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASSES OUT THERE AND FIX IT!' Both boys ran to fix the car. When they went back to grab the car keys they were once again stopped by their mother who was still in the kitchen.

'LOOK AT YOURSELVES YOU'RE BOTH DIRTY NOW, GO WASH!' Both boys looked down and ran back upstairs to take another shower and get dressed once again. When they were finally done they went to go get the car keys and their mom didn't say anything. It was their dad that stopped them now.

He yelled at them from his office. 'BOYS WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO FIX THE COMPUTER YOU BROKE TODAY?' Of course this caused their mom to yell at them. 'YOU BROKE THE COMPUTER? DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO MESS WITH IT! IT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN THE ONE IN THE OFFICE!' The boys looked sheepishly as their father yelled again. 'YES THE ONE IN THE OFFICE, THE ONE I NEED TO USE NOW!' Their mother glared at them. 'FIX THE COMPUTER BEFORE I GET MAD!'

The boys ran over to fix the computer. When that was finally done, they went to grab the keys and saw the oven time. 'IT'S FIVE THIRTY?' Their mom turned to her boys' pale face with a calm and confused expression as if nothing had ever happened. 'Yes boys why? Is there something wrong did you forget to do something?' The boys grabbed the car keys from the hook and sprinted to the car.

Only to discover that the car was out of gas. Atemu stared unbelievingly 'You've got to be kidding me…' The two boys ran out of the car and put the keys back. Their mom looked at them surprised. 'Hey boys weren't you going to use the car?' They told her about how the car was out of gas. 'Oh… THEN YOU BETTER START PUSHING! YOU GUYS WERE THE LAST TO USE IT! YOU ARE BOTH GOING TO PUSH IT TO THE NEAREST GAS STATION!' They both started crying. 'But the nearest gas station is five miles away!' Their mom glared at them. 'THEN YOU BETTER START PUSHING!'

Xxx

Thirty minutes later Yugi came back into his house to see his grandfather still reading the newspaper. He went upstairs and tried to call Yami and Atemu. 'I better warn those two about this.'

Xxx

Yami and Atemu got a call when they were two miles up the road. Atemu saw it was Yugi and answered it. 'Hey Yugi what's up. What? I can't hear you! You must be getting some really bad reception! I'll talk to you at the picnic ok we're almost there I promise! Just give us another twenty minutes!' Atemu hung up and jogged over to Yami who was still pushing the car. 'What did Yugi say?' Atemu started pushing the car with his boyfriend. 'I don't know, I couldn't understand him.'

Xxx

Over an hour later the boys were finally at the gas station. Once they finally filled the car up with gas, they hopped in and went home to take another shower. When they finally finished and headed for the park, it was eight o'clock. When they were finally there Yami pulled out his phone. 'Oh hey, I got a text from Yugi an hour ago.' Yami read it and started crying. Atemu took the phone and read the text out loud. 'Yami and Atemu, we can't go to the picnic today there is going to be a tornado. The weather forecast says it will start in an hour.' Suddenly they saw the tornado head straight for them.

'So' Atemu said sadly because they couldn't see Yugi 'Do you think we should move now? You know before that tornado kills us?' Yami was still crying even when he answered. 'What's the point life isn't worth living without Yugi!' That's when the tornado hit them. Luckily they didn't die because they went through the hospital roof. Sadly the hospital roof was brick and they went through all five stories.

A/N: XD Ok yes I know I'm a totally evil psychopath but you gotta admit, pretty funny! LOL! Once again thank you to **Goku and Chichi luverr **for this great idea of a picnic! Next time we see Yami and Atemu in the hospital!


	7. Chapter 7 Sunday

**AN: Ok so I haven't updated this for a while for the simple reason of I'm lazy. Not a very good excuse but there you go. I'm updating all my stories today a few times because I won't be able to for a while. I'm going to softball and Tennis camp for the summer and by the time I'm done, I'll be so tired I won't be able to type. But I'm updating today so… yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Annie. If I did would I be on this site?**

Chapter 7 (Sunday)

Yugi woke up to the sound of his alarm clock which he had accidently set like every Sunday. He started crying and begged it to go off until his grandfather came in and turned it off for him like every Sunday. When Yugi tried to go back to sleep his grandfather said, 'No point going back to sleep since you are already up like every Sunday. Then He was pushed into the bathroom with his clothes to take a shower, like every Sunday.

When Yugi went downstairs for breakfast, he saw his grandfather with a tall glass of apple juice with ice in it and no newspaper like every Sunday. Yugi made some scrambled eggs for breakfast and offered some to his grandfather who said no thankyou like every Sunday. When Yugi sat down to eat his eggs, he looked up at the clock. "He will start complaining about not having a morning paper in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

'Why the hell can't they get me a paper? What do they expect me to do in the morning, sit quietly? Now I'm going to be bored all day! I should sue them for making my life miserable like this! In fact where's the nearest phone book I need a lawyer!' Yugi's grandfather went to find a phone book for a lawyer who he would eventually yell at for costing so much.

Later that day, Yugi heard that Yami and Atemu were in the hospital. He quickly said a goodbye to his grandfather and hurried off. 'Oh I hope those two are ok. They did get my message didn't they… Didn't they?'

Xxx

Yami and Atemu were in the hospital hooked up to an IV and the thing that beeps at the side of the bed. Their mouths and noses were covered by breathing masks. They had just woken up and were moaning loudly in pain. Suddenly a doctor came in the room and saw (or rather, heard) that they had woken up.

'Oh good you are both awake now! I'll have a nurse come in and give you the pain medication.' walked back out of the room and when the nurse came in. She gave them both the medication through their IVs and walked out. The pain slowly subsided from them both but they were still incapable of speech because the medicine made them tired and the masks on their faces prevented them from speaking anyways.

Xxx

When they woke up again they were still in pain but it wasn't as bad. They looked around to find themselves in a white sterile room with blinds that were closed. The two brothers looked at each other and remembered why they were in the hospital.

Atemu sighed. 'So in the end after all those chores, cleaning, and showers for a date we didn't even get to go to because of bad weather, here we are in the hospital, both in pain. So now that all of this has happened, WHY ARE YOU SMILING!

Atemu was indeed smiling at his brother. 'Don't you see Yami? When Yugi gets here we can tell him how we feel! We'll have his undivided attention and we'll be in pain! He'll have to listen to what we say!' Yami smiled at the thought of his brother's plan.

'So what are we going to say to him Atemu?' This comment leads to both brothers thinking about the scenario. Of course, being the realists they were, they both ended up thinking of the good and the _bad_ scenarios.

**Yami good scenario**

Yugi walked in and went over to Yami's bed with teary eyes. 'Oh Yami I'm so sorry! Are you alright? This is entirely my fault I should have warned you about the storm earlier! I am so sorry; I thought you might be dead because of me! When I heard the news I just… just…'

Yugi started crying while Yami comforted him by hugging him close. 'It's ok Yugi, it's not your fault I'm in here and I don't blame you. All that's important is that you're here now. I'll be fine, I promise Yugi really.'

Yugi looked up with tear stained eyes. 'Yami… I was so scared I didn't make it on time! Scared I wouldn't see you! Scared I couldn't tell you…' Yami looked at Yugi and held him close again, making comforting sounds. 'What did you need to tell me Yugi?'

Yugi looked up with red eyes. 'I wanted to tell you… that I love you Yami! I've always loved you and no one else!' Yami looked at him with absolute joy in his eyes. 'Yugi, for so long I've hoped you would say those words. I love you too!'

Yugi leaned over and kisses Yami passionately. When Yami was released from the hospital the two were married and had two kids. They lived happily ever after!

Of course when Yami woke up from his day dreaming, he thought that maybe it would not go that way at all.

**Yami bad scenario **

Yugi walked in and went over to Atemu's bed with teary eyes. 'Oh Atemu I'm so sorry! Are you alright? This is entirely my fault I should have warned you about the storm earlier! I am so sorry; I thought you might be dead because of me! When I heard the news I just… just…'

Yugi started crying while Atemu comforted him by hugging him close. 'It's ok Yugi, it's not your fault I'm in here and I don't blame you. All that's important is that you're here now. I'll be fine, I promise Yugi really.'

Yugi looked up with tear stained eyes. 'Atemu… I was so scared I didn't make it on time! Scared I wouldn't see you! Scared I couldn't tell you…' Atemu looked at Yugi and held him close again, making comforting sounds. 'What did you need to tell me Yugi?'

Yugi looked up with red eyes. 'I wanted to tell you… that I love you Atemu! I've always loved you and no one else!' Yami looked at him with absolute joy in his eyes. 'Yugi, for so long I've hoped you would say those words. I love you too!'

Yugi leaned over and kisses Atemu passionately. When Yami was released from the hospital the two were married and had two kids. They lived happily ever after!

Yami had a terrified look on his face when Atemu looked over to him. 'Hey Yami are you ok, you look like you've seen a ghost.' Yami looked over at Atemu and shook his head, terror still in his eyes. Atemu shrugged his shoulders and dropped it. "Oh well I'm sure it's nothing. Back to what I was thinking about."

**Atemu good Scenario**

Yugi came in crying and walked over to Atemu's bed. Atemu was still asleep and when Yugi saw his eyes closed he lost it. He started to cry into Atemu's "dead" side while he spoke. 'Oh Atemu… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… I never… got to say… I love you! Atemu woke up hearing Yugi's words. 'Yugi…'

Yugi gasped and looked at the bed with doubt then pure happiness as he saw that Atemu was alive. Yugi threw his arms around Atemu's neck, still sobbing. The whole time he kept chanting 'I love you… I love you... I love you!'

Atemu took Yugi's face in his hands and wiped away the tears. 'And I love you, Yugi.' Yugi was surprised at the words but then a huge smile broke out over his face. He leaned in and passionately kissed Atemu on the lips.

When Yugi broke away, he looked down sadly at Atemu. 'I am so sorry, this is entirely my fault. It's my fault you are in here Atemu… I am so sorry. This is all my-'

Atemu leaned in and kissed Yugi passionately again on the lips. When he broke away the two looked at each other with love in their eyes. 'Yugi, this is not your fault. I promise that even if it was your fault, I would still love you just as much.

The two went back to kissing. When Atemu was released from the hospital, the two were married and had two kids. They lived happily ever after.

Atemu smiled happily at the thought of his fantasy. He and Yugi would live happily ever after and… what if it didn't go that way? Atemu couldn't help but think of all the things that could go wrong. "Especially if…"

**Atemu Bad Scenario**

Yugi came in crying and walked over to Yami's bed. Yami was still asleep and when Yugi saw his eyes closed he lost it. He started to cry into Yami's "dead" side while he spoke. 'Oh Yami… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… I never… got to say… I love you! Yami woke up hearing Yugi's words. 'Yugi…'

Yugi gasped and looked at the bed with doubt then pure happiness as he saw that Yami was alive. Yugi threw his arms around Yami's neck, still sobbing. The whole time he kept chanting 'I love you… I love you… I love you!'

Yami took Yugi's face in his hands and wiped away the tears. 'And I love you, Yugi.' Yugi was surprised at the words but then a huge smile broke out over his face. He leaned in and passionately kissed Yami on the lips.

When Yugi broke away, he looked down sadly at Yami. 'I am so sorry, this is entirely my fault. It's my fault you are in here Yami… I am so sorry. This is all my-'

Yami leaned in and kissed Yugi passionately again on the lips. When he broke away the two looked at each other with love in their eyes. 'Yugi, this is not your fault and I promise that even if it was your fault, I would still love you just as much.

The two went back to kissing. When Yami was released from the hospital, the two were married and had two kids. They lived happily ever after.

'OH HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY THAT WILL HAPPEN!' Atemu realized he had spoken out loud and he looked over to Yami who looked at his brother with an "are-you-retarded?" look. A nurse suddenly walked in before Atemu could do anything. She had obviously heard the yell but when she saw everything was ok, she went to leave. Yami stopped her.

'Excuse me mam, could you please call a boy named Yugi Mouto and have him come to the hospital? We really need to see him right away.' The nurse looked at them confused but then smiled. 'Yugi came here already when you guys were in a room downstairs, but it was while you two were still unconscious from the pain medication.'

The two stared at her with an "are-you-kidding-me" look. Then Atemu asked in a pleading voice 'Well can you call him and have him come back?' The nurse gave them a funny look. 'You two do know you are in urgent care right? He can't come in here and neither can anyone else except doctors and nurses. Sorry boys, you cannot have any visitors.'

They both looked crest fallen when the nurse remembered something. 'Oh yeah, he did give me a message to pass on to you. He said, you guys did get my text right? You should have gone home, we could have scheduled another day for the picnic. Oh well, you might want to heal yourselves with shadow magic. Good night, by the time you are awake and hearing this it will be the middle of the night. See you tomorrow at school.'

Both boys wanted to cry at that moment. Yugi had come by and they had been unconscious. Now it was night and they couldn't see him until tomorrow. On top of all of that, the note he left them didn't say I love you! Annie was right, it is a hard knock life!

AN: Yes I know crappy joke at the end! Ok, I'm updating everything today as I said before. Just wait a bit and it'll all be up! I honestly don't know how you all read this crap I post! Till next time, see ya!


	8. Chapter 8 wedding day!

**AN: THE LAST CHAPTER! WE find out who Yugi picks! This is going to be fun! I will be sad that this story is ending but I will pull through. It was a good story and… wow I make it sound like it died! Onto the story!**

Chapter 8 (Monday)

Yugi groaned and woke up at the annoying obnoxious sound of his alarm clock going off like every Monday. He turned it off muttering 'Five more minutes.' Like every Monday. That was when his grandfather came into his bedroom and threw the bucket of freezing cold water on him just like he did (can anyone guess it?) every Monday. Yugi was up quickly after the ice water hit him, no longer tired suddenly. He grabbed his clothes and headed off to the bathroom so he could take a hot shower.

When he got downstairs he made himself a bowl of cereal and started eating while his grandfather sat there drinking coffee and reading the morning newspaper. Yugi looked at the clock. "He will start complaining about gas prices in 5…4…3…2…1"

'Damn it. Gas prices went up again! We might as well sell the car because at this rate soon we won't be able to afford to buy gas!' Yugi listened to his grandfather complain, amused, until it was time to leave for the bus stop.

'Goodbye grandpa, I am off to the bus stop.' Yugi's grandfather said goodbye to his grandson and continued muttering about the gas prices to himself as his grandson walked out to the bus stop with his dress.

Xxx

Yami and Atemu were still sulking about the hospital and the picnic when they stood at the bus stop. 'We were so close!' Atemu whined and Yami just nodded in response. 'So close to what guys?' Both boys turned around to find Yugi standing there. He was looking at them with an innocent and curious look as always and he was holding something.

Yami tried to find a good answer. 'So close to going to the picnic! We are so sorry we missed it!' The boys let out an internal sigh at the half truth. 'Oh it's ok; it's not your faults. I'm just worried today about math! You guys know that project we're presenting today? The one where we have to find the average cost of something common?' Both boys nodded glumly, remembering that they had missed their chance to work with Yugi on that project. 'Well for some reason, Marik has us doing-'

He stopped as he saw the bus pull up. 'Oh well! I guess you guys will see in class!' With that the three boys got on the bus and sat down. They would have asked Yugi about the project if everyone didn't keep talking to them about the hospital. Apparently, it was on the news about the two boys that were "tossed in the tornado."

Suddenly Marik was sitting by Yugi. 'Hey Yugi, you want to practice for math class? I don't want you to be nervous or anything.' Yugi nodded his head. 'Yeah, thanks! I would really hate to get in there and freeze up.'

Yami and Atemu sat and watched the two boys talk. After a minute of listening, Yami's eyes narrowed. 'Wait a minute… those are wedding vows!' Atemu looked at him incredulously. Then Atemu glared at Marik. 'You don't think…'

Just then Marik looked over to them with a triumphant look. Yami and Atemu looked like they were ready to kill him when the bus stopped and the students were let off. Marik went back and walked by Yami and Atemu to whisper so only they could hear.

'We're going to exchange more than vows at this "wedding." Kiss Yugi goodbye! As a matter of fact, I'll do it instead in math today!' He laughed maniacally and entered the building. 'You know Atemu, if we put him in a hospital then he can't touch Yugi.'

Both twins were tempted by the idea but went inside without killing Marik. They went to their class and were tortured throughout the day at the thought of Marik and Yugi. The simple thought of the two together made them scared. The thought of them kissing made the both of them mad as hell. They tried very hard to keep in their anger.

When they were allowed to talk at the end of class they rushed over to Yugi. 'Hey guys what's up?' Yugi reached in his pocket and pulled out a lollipop. The two boys just stared as he licked and sucked the lollipop. He wrapped his tongue around it and sucked it. He looked up to the two boys staring at him and released the candy with an audible pop.

'You guys wanted to say something?' They tried so hard not to jump Yugi at that moment but it was hard. When Atemu finally replied it was a struggle to keep his voice from shaking as he thought about the treatment Yugi had just given the lollipop. 'We… uhhh… came over here to ask about your math project!'

Yugi smiled and the two boys gave another internal sigh of relief. 'Oh yeah, I was telling you about that earlier! Me and Marik are doing weddings and we're going to exchange vows and kiss! He's kind of good looking too!'

Both boys paled at Yugi's words and tried so hard to keep a grin on their faces and suicide off of their minds at the thought of Yugi falling for Marik. The rest of the day went by and too soon it was math class.

Xxx

Marik stood there in a black tuxedo while the class looked at him before the bell rang. Yugi was outside so no one could see him and his dress, but they heard wolf whistles from outside. Every time Yami and Atemu heard one, they wanted to kill whoever it was. They knew that those wolf whistles outside could only be addressed to Yugi.

Yami turned and looked into his brother's eyes. Just through that look, they each sent their message. They nodded in agreement at what the other was thinking. They were going to fight for Yugi, and they would do it by any means necessary.

Atemu excused himself from class to muttering about using the bathroom. As he left the class his heart nearly stopped at the site of Yugi. 'Holy shit!' he said. Yugi was in a sleeveless silk princess style wedding dress. The skirt went to the floor and had an amethyst sash that brought out Yugi's eyes. The veil went to the middle of his back.

Atemu almost felt guilty as he ran down the hallway and "accidently" stepped on Yugi's dress and tore it. He turned around to see Yugi wide eyed in shock. 'Oh my gosh Yugi, I am so sorry.' Yugi sighed. 'It's a good thing I brought a spare. All though, I hope it won't be too much. Yugi walked to the bathroom with him while Atemu thought that "It cannot possibly be hotter than that dress he's in now. Is he trying to make me jump him?"

Xxx

Atemu waited outside of the bathroom for Yugi to come out. When he did Atemu looked. Then looked again and his jaw dropped. He thought the other dress looked good… It was less than nothing compared to this dress. Atemu could only stare at the dress Yugi was now wearing. "Yeah, he is trying to make me jump him."

Yugi wore a tight white dress that hugged all of his curves and stopped at his mid-thigh area. When he turned around Atemu stared at his bare back. 'Hey Atemu, you don't think this dress makes my but look big do you?'

Atemu dropped his gaze to Yugi's perfect ass. He couldn't stop his hands from trying to reach out and grab it. Right before he was about to, someone came out of the bathroom and saw Yugi. A wide perverted grin spread on his face.

'Hey Yugi, looking sexy!' He left the bathroom giving Yugi a slap on the ass as he went. The small boy yelped and Atemu turned around furiously and immediately sent the boy to the shadow realm. Atemu turned back to Yugi and when he looked at him he turned red as he noticed two more things about the dress.

Atemu moved up Yugi's leg to see those two things. One, there was a part up one side that stopped just before his rear end showed. The second thing he noticed was that Yugi was wearing a garter with the dress! You could only see it through the part, which brought attention to that part of the dress and Yugi's legs. Atemu couldn't help the thoughts that entered his mind. He tried to keep his blood from going south for the winter.

'Atemu, are you alright? You're really pale in the face!' Atemu woke up from his fantasies and once again looked at Yugi. He nodded, not trusting himself with words yet. The two boys walked back to class and on the way, Atemu sent many boys and girls to the shadow realm for comments they made about Yugi's dress, rather perverted comments. Yugi walked on to the class room oblivious to the people being banished left and right.

Xxx

When Atemu walked over, Yami saw his pink face. 'Well did it work?' Atemu looked at his brother and shook his head. 'He changed dresses.' Those were the only three words he had the ability to say at the time.

Yami sighed and figured it was time to take matters into his own hands. He slipped out of the classroom, muttering about his locker and saw Yugi when he got out. Yami's gaze went south and like Atemu, he tried to keep his blood from doing the same.

He also noticed the part and the garter. He immediately began thinking of ways to remove it and this did not help him try to keep his "friend" from appearing and making a tent in his pants. He watched as Yugi smiled at him.

'Hey Yami how are you?' Yami managed a small nod of the head to say he was good. 'Yugi, can I see your shoes please?' Yugi shrugged and handed him the one inch pumps. Suddenly someone ran by and snatched the shoes. He broke the heel on both shoes. Yugi wailed in distress. The man was actually made of shadows, but Yugi didn't need to know that.

Yami was about to apologize to Yugi when he saw him reach in a bag and pull out another pair of shoes. A much better pair of shoes. These strappy high heels were at least eight inches and brought even MORE attention to Yugi's legs. When he stood in them, Yami found that he was now eye to eye with Yugi. When Yami walked out of the class, he thought Yugi couldn't get any sexier. Yet here he was looking even better than before! Of course this new addition to Yugi's outfit did not help Yami keep his "friend" down.

He stared as Yugi began to apply makeup and froze when he applied lipstick. He stared at those perfect lips that he would just LOVE to kiss. Yugi looked up at Yami. 'Yami are you ok did you need something else?

Yami shook his head and walked back into the class with a red face like his brother's. 'Did it work?' Atemu inquired when he got back to his seat. 'He changed shoes.' And with that, the wedding began and Yugi walked in.

The part up the side of the dress as well as the garter was facing the class. Everyone stared in shock at Yugi. For some of the girls and boys however, the surprise didn't stay long as their minds started to wonder. Yami and Atemu were too busy with their own fantasies to notice though and were still trying to keep their "friends" down.

At first it was just Marik and Yugi explaining the expenses of the wedding and Yugi posing as he mentioned the expenses of the wedding dress. Sadly, what Yugi didn't know was that his pose caused the split up the side to travel up a bit. You could just peek at his perfect arse and that of course made all the boys and girls want more, including Yami and Atemu who had front row seats to this very sexy show that was being put on.

They were finally pulled out of their thoughts when it was almost time for the kiss. Yami leaned over to Atemu. 'There's still one more thing we can try…' Yami whispered his plan to Atemu, who sighed agreeing it was worth a shot. Even though they would be dead once it happened and probably expelled as well.

Xxx

Marik and Yami leaned in to kiss. They almost made it too, and would have if both Atemu and Yami had not jumped on Marik to hold him down. Yugi looked at the two in shock and surprise. 'What are you two doing with my fiancé!'

Both boys stopped struggling when they heard the word fiancé. They both turned around to Yugi with anger in their eyes. Atemu's voice came out in a hiss. 'Don't you ever call him your fiancé again! If anyone in this room is going to be your fiancé it's me or Yami!'

Yugi looked at him confused. 'Why would one of you be my fiancé?' Yami couldn't help himself as he yelled the words and he was sure, the people a couple classes over could hear it. 'BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU GOD DAMNIT!'

Yami quickly covered his mouth as he realized what he had just said. Yugi crossed his arms and looked at them both, going from one boy's face to the other. 'Well finally! How long does it take to tell one boy you're both in love with him!'

Both boys looked at Yugi with absolute shock in their eyes as they stood up and went over to him. Atemu's voice was shaky from shock. 'You mean you knew the whole time?' Yugi's eyes widened. 'The whole school knew! Everyone in the whole town knew! Except for you two apparently!'

Both boys looked at him sheepishly. Then Atemu had a thought. 'So wait, which one of us do you pick?' Yugi's innocent eyes turned not-so-innocent as he flashed them a seductive smile. He kissed both boys full on the lips and whispered in their ears. 'I'll deal with the both of you later.' He stood up and backed away from him, the innocence coming back as if it had never left.

'Both of you sit, I have a wedding to finish.' Both boys looked at each other, then down at a growling Marik. Atemu went over and kicked him in the balls while Yami picked him up bridal style. 'Yeah, there's been a change of plans. You are NOT kissing him!' The two boys walked off with Yugi in their arms. The teacher glared at them. 'Where are you going?' Atemu looked back at the teacher. 'After the wedding comes the honey moon!' With that they left the classroom and headed home for their honey moon, leaving behind a blushing teacher and students who had just seen the presentation.

**AN: So yeah that was the surprise! Yugi knew the whole time! He was just waiting on them to tell him! This story was so much fun to write but all good things must come to an end. I might make a sequel but I might not. Anyways thank you all! Till next time, see ya! Please read and review!**


End file.
